


Voltron (little space league)

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defenders
Genre: 8 year old Keith, 8 year old Lance, De-aging, Galra! Keith, Little kid spell, M/M, she/her pronouns for pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Keith and Lance get sprayed with something during a fight. The next day they look a little...different.





	1. Chapter 1

There was a mission. It was on some random planet and, unsurprisingly the Galra attacked. Keith had been with Lance at the time. (This team did not know how to pick partners,since the two were technically 'Archenemies' dubbed by Lance). Keith would not admit to having a small crush in the blue paladin,as so Lance would deny having a crush on the fiery red paladin. 

Somehow the two were picked to be partners,Allura saying that they worked well together. Which was true. They lasted the longest in the battle simulator. 

"Fuck. We're fucked". Lance mutters,checking behind the corner at the end of the hallway they were at. 

"No we're not. We're gonna get out of here,Lance". Keith says,panting. He's got a cut in his side from a laser grazing him. It's bleeding but not enough to worry about. Hopefully. Besides there were bigger problems at hand. The biggest one surviving this until the team gets here. 

He gets snapped out of his thought when a purple can rolls right in front of them. It takes him but a second to shout "Bomb!". He pushes Lance out of the way as purple gas explodes out of the can. 

They fall to the ground,Keith in top of Lance, huffily pushing himself up and quickly pulling Lance up. A horde of Glara rush in on them. 

"Lance! We've got to take em out!". 

He barely hears Lance sigh as he calls back. "I know that,but there's totally no way we can take them all out!". 

"We've got to try". Keith argues back. 

The Galra squad is getting closer. Keith does the math of how many guards there are and thinks that maybe,just maybe they've got a chance. 

Lance nods. "Alright mullet-man. Let's s do this".

He's about to say don't call him that when he hears a Galra shout. He and Lance ready themselves. This was gonna be epic. 

-|-

Lance and Keith stumbled into the main room in the castle. The rest of the team followed behind them, chatting excitedly. 

"And then I was like pi-choo, pi-choo!". Pidge exclaims,making finger laser guns 

"Uh,I think you mean, pwoooosh!". Hunk interrupts. 

"Guys". Shiro says looking serious. 

Hunk and Pidge stop talking and look at their team leader nervously. 

"It was more like 'Ping-ow'!". Shiro jokes making a blaster with his arm. 

The three laugh,Allura and Coran joining in. 

"Well you all did a good job today getting Lance and Keith out of that Sqaüp. We shall hold a jubilee!". Allura announces throwing her hands in the air. 

Hunk raises and eyebrow at Pidge,wondering what the heck Sqaüp is supposed to mean. They shrug and whoop. "Jubilee!".

Hunk laughs. He's about to leave to the kitchen with the others,when he glances back at the main room. Lance and Keith are asleep in the couch. Lance is leaned against the back at one end,his mouth slightly open, while Keith was curled up at the other end, his arms crossed. Hunk pulls two blankets out of a closet(SPACE CLOSET!) and covers each of his friends with a blanket. 

He turns to leave the room,turning the lights off as he does.


	2. The waking kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two of thlllllr teammates are kids. Pidge is not sure what to do with them. 
> 
> (Not important: instead of Caffeine they have something called Marticnes. It's pretty much the same thing.

Being the first to wake up was nice,Pidge thinks as she walk through the hallway to the kitchen. She starts a cup of Coffee( The closest thing they have to coffee anyways) and sits down at the table. 

The beeping of the machine tells her that the coffee is done. She walks over, grabbing the mug and hissing at how hot it is. 

She carefully carries it to the main room and plunks down on the middle. The vast expanse of space stares back at her and she almost gets lost in it before she hears a whimper come from the left side of the couch. 

She puts her coffee down on the table and walks over to the spot. There's a lump under a blanket. 

She slowly removes the blanket and is met with the sight of a little kid. She would say she has no idea who this kid is,but the hair. 

She knows that hair. 

It then crashes into her that Keith fell asleep on this side of the couch last night after the mission. 

So did Lance. 

She rushes over to the other side of the couch,only to find an empty blanket. 

Then she hears a scream blue blur runs past her and Hunk jogs in,stopping next to her and panting. 

"What the heck was that?!". Are the first words out of her mouth. 

"Lance *huff* is *puff* a little * smuff* kid". He pants out. 

"Why is he running from you?". 

"I may have scared him. In my defense having a little kid opening my eyelids while I'm sleeping is a good way to terrify someone". The yellow paladin says,crossing his arms. 

Keith(who is still whimpering on the other side of the room) calls out. "Shiro!". In a weak voice. 

Shiro walks in looking around. "Who called for me?". Then he sees little Keith. 

"Guys. Why is Keith a little kid?".


	3. The kids are alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Lance is hyper while little Keith is shy. (And injured)

"Hunk! We're in a rocket ship! Whooo! It's so cool. And big!". An 8 year old Lance was babbling to Hunk about the fact that they were in space in a rocket and that he wanted to be a pilot. Hunk listened with a smile on his face at how cute his friend was. 

Little Lance was dressed in the same clothes as his regular self. Coran had great sewing skills(who knew). 

Keith had been picked up by Shiro and it was discovered that the cut he had for in the battle had transferred itself to his younger form. Shiro carefully cleaned it with Keith whining the whole time. They bandaged it,thinking that the now younger red paladin would not agree with getting stitches. 

They all sat(Excluding Lance) in the main room, Allura, Coran, and Pidge try's to figure out what was going on. 

"Hey little buddy". Hunk says to Lance who was about to leave the room to explore the vast interior of the castle. He rams back to Hunk. 

"Yeah?". 

"Do you remember anything happen wierd happening to you and Keith on your mission?".

The 8 year old sticks his tongue out as he thinks. 

"Uh. Those wierd purple monster guys were about to come and they threw some wierd can with purple air in it". 

Lance jogs over to Keith who is pressing himself next to Shiro. 

"Hey Keith! Wanna play!". Lance shouts happily. 

Keith shakes his head,pressing into Shiro more. 

"Why not? We can play dinosaurs,or doctor, or spaceship!". Lance argues,surprised at the fact that someone his age didn't want to play with him. 

Shiro places a hand on Lance's shoulder. "I don't think Keith is in the mode to play right now. Sorry Lance".

Lance pouts. "no es justo!".

The room goes silent. 

"Uh,what?". Shiro asks. 

"Quiero jugar con keith pero hes siendo un meanie!". Lance says, crossing his arms. 

"Hunk. Why is Lance speaking another language?". Allura asks worriedly. 

"I dunno! Lance grew up in a Cuban household. He grew up speaking Spanish. It's his first language".

"Does anybody know Spanish?". Shiro asks. 

Pidge raises her hand. "I know a few phrases. Lance is basically upset because Keith won't play with him".

Lance looks confused that someone easily understood him. Keith had slipped his mind and he starts a new subject. 

"Tengo hambre ¿hay galletas?". He asks excitedly. 

"He wants cookies I think". Pidge translates. 

Lance nods. 

"Ugh. This is gonna be a long day". Pidge groans.


	4. Castle explorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance drags Keith along to explore the castle. They find a library, Lance has to pee,really, really, badly, and snacktime is a bit...hectic.

Lance is bored. He and Keith are in front of a scanner that's trying to figure out how to reverse whatever happened to them. In other words,an extremely bored test. 

"Cuanto tiempo tenemos que hacer esto?". He asks impatiently. 

When everyone gives him a quizzical look,he sighs, remembering that they can't understand Spanish. 

"How much longer do we have to do this?". He asks again, this time in English.

"We're still trying to find a cure for whatever happened to you". Shiro says firmly. 

"Well I'm bored. Why can't we go explore the castle. It's humongogous!". He throws his arms out as if to example his point. 

"Who is we?". Hunk asks. 

"Me and the kid with the weird hair". He points to Keith. 

"My hairs not wierd". Keith argues. 

"Yes it is. It's the kinda hair that's n' my big sisters movies from a long time ago. I seen it". Lance persists. 

"Even as children they still fight. Who would've guessed?". Pidge says sarcastically.

"I'm gonna go check out the castle. Try and keep up!". Lance challenges and takes of dashing down the hallway. 

"Keith no-". Shiro starts, but when he looks to where Keith was a second ago to find an empty space. 

"I'll go after them. Keep working on the cure. Be back in a tick!". Coran excuses, running after the 8 years olds. 

-|-

Lance runs out of breath at a library. He walks in and collapses in one of the chairs. Keith comes in a few seconds later, also out of breath. He sits across from Lance at the table. They sit in silence for a while, each of them catching their breath. 

After a while, the two look around, Lance finds a book about what he thinks is space and mostly looks at the pictures

"I can kinda read this. Something about...Lions". Keith says to Lance. 

"Cool". Lance says, scooching Keith over and somehow managing to fit both of them in the chair while they each point out some things they can read and at pictures of things, Lance being more loud and excitable than Keith. 

"Hey Keith. There's some purple stuff behind your ear, what is it?". Lance says after they've been sitting for a while. Keith quickly covers behind his ear with his hand. "It's a rash. Don' worry bout it". 

Lance of course believes Keith, as he has no reason not to. They continue reading for a while until Lnce clears the comfortable silence with, "I've gotta pee", to which Keith responds by pushing Lance out of the chair. 

Lance sits up from the ground, rubbing his arm where he hit the ground. "Hey! What was that for?". He exclaims, waving the arm he didn't fall on around in the air. 

"I didn't want you peeing on me". Keith says calmly, not even looking up from the book. "Go pee".

Lance scowls, but still stands to go find a bathroom. He tries to retrace his steps and somehow gets lost in the castle. 

"Hola? Hello? Is any there? How do I get to the bathroom in this place". He shouts through the halls. No one responds. 

"Suddenly this spaceship dosen't seem as cool". He mumbles, fiddling with his fingers to keep his mind distracted. He decides to run through the hallways, even if it'll make him have to pee faster. 

Some way, by the cruel forces of bad luck, he ends up back at the library. "Keith. I can't find the way back!".

Keith sighs and gets up walking way too slowly for Lances liking, but he dosen't say so because at least Keith's leading him towards a possible bathroom. Eventually he hears voices and rushes ahead of Keith into the room with everyone else. 

"Ah, there you are Lance. We were wondering where you were. Where's Keith-".

Shiro is interrupted by Lance saying something in Spanish really fast. So fast that Shiro doubts he'd understand it. 

"Um, what?". Shiro asks, because no one in the room has a clue what Lance just said. 

Keith walks in besides Lance, and says, "He has to pee". 

"Oh. Bathrooms that way-". Hunks barely done pointing his finger to the direction when Lance zooms by him into the bathroom. There's the sound of a slamming door so they all assume he made it, and breath a sigh of relief. 

"So Keith, where were you and Lance?". Shiro asks once again.

"The library. Is there any juice here? I'm really thirsty". Keith responds sitting inbetween Pidge and Shiro. 

"Allura. Is there anything in the kitchen that a young human could eat?". 

"Hmmm. Yeah, we should have some old Altean child food. And I'm sure he could drink some water. I'm not sure what kind of juices we have, if we have any at all".

"But I don't want water. I want juice". Keith says. 

"Well we'll see if we can find some". Shiro turns to Pidge. "Can you watch Keith while me, Allura and Coran look for some food. Hunk could you go check on Lance. He's been a while".

With that Shiro, Allura, and Coran head towards the kitchen; and Gunk heads towards the bathroom. 

-|-

"You doing okay in their dude?". Hunk asks through the door, knocking lightly on it. 

It quiet for a minuets before Lance responds with a yes. 

"Alright. Meet us back at the deck".

He makes his way back to the couch, and sees Keith sitting next to Pidge, looking over her shoulder at whatever she was doing on her computer. 

Lance comes out of the restroom and sits next to Hunk, after curiosly looking at Pidge and her computer. 

A yawn escapes his mouth, and Hunk notices Keith do the same. He knows exactly what that means. Nap time. He isn't going to say that word out loud, as he's learned from expirience that that tactic was a horrible idea. 

"So Lance, what were you reading about in the library?". Hunk asks, hoping Lance would tire himself out talking about something boring. 

Lance yawns again before speaking. "Spaceships. An' something about Lions is what Keith said. I don't know if I could trust him. I mean did you see that haircut. Gee whiz I've never seen worse".

Hunk stifles a laugh. Even as an 8 year old, Lance still hated Keith's hair. Not that it was wrong, it looked like someone pulled it out of an 80's movie. 

"Hunk". 

Hunk looked up, startled to see Pidge staring at him. "Thought you were asleep. Like Keith". She says the last part sourly since Keith is asleep and leaning on her. 

Hunk laughs. "Yep. Looks like it's lights out for Lance too".

The young Hispanic is asleep, his head leaned to the side uncomfortably. Hunk gently moves him so that he's like lying down on the couch.

"We're back!". Allura announces. "And with juice".

Hunk shushes them and the two leaders immediately hush. 

-|-

An hour later Lance and Keith are awake, the former eager to go explore the ship and the later ready for lunch.

"I'm hungry". Lance announced to them hours later. Keith voices his agreements. 

"Well what do you want? We can go look in the kitchen?". Hunk, their resident chief- offers and the two boys follow him.


End file.
